


Run

by pleasereadmeok



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh yeah – Kalinda is my personal trainer.  I’m training for a half marathon fundraiser for the soup kitchen and she thinks it’s funny to make me suffer.”  Finn explained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Just fluff. No depth. Completely fabricated plot device to get them together. No link to any episode. Sappy ending. All you need to know really.

“Eat my dust Polmar!” Kalinda was laughing into Finn’s face as they dashed into his office. It was early morning and Alicia was leaving a note on Finn’s desk for him to pick up before court. Finn and Kalinda had obviously just come back from a pre-work run.  
“Oh. Hi. I didn’t know you…”  
“Oh yeah – Kalinda is my personal trainer. I’m training for a half marathon fundraiser for the soup kitchen and she thinks it’s funny to make me suffer.” Finn explained.  
“OK Polmar – assume the position!” Kalinda ordered.  
“Sorry about this Alicia – this won’t take a minute. The torture never ends.” Finn said as he bent slightly over the desk, braced himself with both hands on the surface while Kalinda pushed a knee into his spine and pulled back his shoulders. Finn let out a yell, “Oh man that’s good. OK – now with the boots?” He joked.  
“In your dreams Polmar!” Kalinda shouted her reply as she left.  
“That’s kind of the point!” He shouted after her.  
Kalinda returned with her hands on her hips. “Alicia you are my witness – that is sexual harassment in the workplace. This man is a menace!” Kalinda was joking – _actually joking_ with Finn. Alicia had no idea that they had this type of familiar relationship and she was surprised when she felt a pang of jealousy. Finn was _her_ friend – and he was _‘cheating’_ with Kalinda! “6.30 tomorrow – the rematch!” Kalinda shouted over her shoulder as she finally left.

“Jeez – she talks about harassment. I think she is **actually** trying to kill me!”  
“How long have you two been doing this?”  
“A couple of months. Anyway, what can I do for you Alicia?”  
Finn flopped down on the sofa in his running gear and gulped down water while Alicia explained about a case she needed help with. She was trying to ignore the sight of Finn, sweaty, flushed and wet with water while she spoke. All she could think of was the Diet Coke adverts when the women in an office stop work to stare at a hunky man drinking a can of coke. She could almost hear the music in the background! _“Focus Alicia.”_ She thought to herself sternly.

After a while Finn stopped her. “Look – sorry. I am listening but I’m due in court so I need to take a shower and get dressed. Walk with me?”  
Alicia followed like a puppy dog as Finn grabbed his clothes and towels and headed off to the washroom. Alicia wasn’t really paying attention and as a result ended up in the men’s shower room and locked the door behind them as she continued to talk about the case. Finn was clearly amused by the situation. Part of Alicia was totally focussed on the case – but another part was totally focussed on Finn hurriedly undressing in front of her. _“Oh my god – where has he been hiding that!”_ She was thinking as she _tried_ not to stare at his body.  
“Alicia?” Alicia ‘came to’ – Finn was smirking at her. “Alicia I know we are friends – but that friendship is going to a whole different level if you don’t turn around right now!” He said as he started to pull off his shorts.  
“OH!” Alicia turned around quickly only to get a front row view in the mirror. “OH!” Was all that she could say as Finn got into the shower. _“Great body.”_ She wanted to say but she bit the words back.  
“OK – still listening – you were telling me about the hostile witness.”  
Alicia was determined to finish although she was rapidly being reduced to a swooning wreck by the hazy sight of a naked Finn through the frosted glass of the shower screen. She soldiered on talking about the case.  
“Pass me the towels – they’re on the bench.”  
Alicia tentatively opened the shower screen and passed in the towels.  
“Thanks.” Finn emerged with one towel wrapped around his waist and drying his chest with the other.  
“OH!” Alicia thought she was going to pass out at the sight of his lean yet muscular body – freshly wet from the shower. Her whole body blushed. “I’d.. I’d better go and leave you to dress – I’ll catch up with you after court.”  
“Could you get my back before you go?” Finn smiled as he handed her the towel like it was the most natural thing to do. Alicia was clearly flustered but she quickly dried his back. As she did – Finn noticed her agitated reflection in the mirror and he fought back a smirky smile.  
“Thanks – see you later then.” He called after her as she retreated to the safety of the corridor. 

Alicia ducked in to the womens' washroom to calm down. She was hyperventilating and so she splashed cold water around her flushed neck to cool herself down. “Oh my god.” She kept saying to her reflection in the mirror. She was so annoyed at herself that she could be so totally shallow. Finn had many wonderful qualities and Alicia made herself list them to take her mind off his body. Finn was friendly; loyal; decent; “Oh my god”; he was funny; clever; a great lawyer; ‘Oh my god’; he was an adorable, sweet and caring guy but Alicia had not expected him to be ‘the full package’! “Oh my god!” 

Later Alicia found herself talking with Cary. “Did you know that Finn and Kalinda were running mates?” Cary didn’t know and he was more than a little put out by the news. He was always jealous of Kalinda’s other partners at the best of times but a) Finn was another **man** and b) Finn was the man who in Cary’s mind had tried to get him locked away for a very long time. “No – I didn’t know that.” He said curtly.  
“They looked pretty friendly.” Alicia added. Alicia may have had twinges of jealousy – but Cary was raging with it.

Consequently, the next day at 6.30am as Kalinda and Finn were warming up for a run – pulling each other’s arms and legs into stretches, they were joined by a breathless Alicia and a fuming Cary. 

Kalinda was furious. She knew exactly why Cary was there and she’d had enough of his possessiveness. “Oh for god sakes Cary! Grow up!” She ran off at a fast pace with Cary chasing after her. “Kalinda! Kalinda wait!” Alicia and Finn were left alone. Finn pulled a face. “Great – that’s just perfect. What the hell is wrong with that guy?”  
“Cary has a… complicated relationship with Kalinda. Are you two…?”  
“What! No way – she’d eat me alive! I imagine ‘50 Shades of Grey’ would be tame for Kalinda!” He laughed.  
Alicia was visibly relieved. Finn spotted it and smiled. “Alicia were you a _tiny_ bit jealous as well?” He asked sympathetically.  
“No – of course not.” She lied and he knew it.  
“OK then – you’ll have to be my running mate today. Let’s do this. It’s probably best if you go ahead of me and I’ll run at your pace.”  
Alicia set off with Finn running behind her enjoying the view of her Lycra clad butt.  
“Can’t we run side by side?” She asked.  
“No - it’s too narrow – keep going!”  
Alicia turned round in time to catch Finn staring at her butt as she ran. “Finn!”  
“What? Oh come on – do you blame me? You were totally checking out my body yesterday. I’m just getting my own back!” Alicia went red because she had been caught out. To hide her embarrassment she ran fast back to the office with Finn chasing her shouting, “I’m gonna get you!”, while she shrieked in mock distress. 

They were laughing as they got back to his office again. Finn gathered up his clothes and towels. “You didn’t get back to me about that case – walk with me.” As she did the day before, Alicia followed obediently and carried on explaining about the dubious witnesses as yet again he stripped in front of her. _“Oh my god.”_ Was all that was going through her scrambled brain as her eyes roamed over his body. “Alicia – you’re doing it again.” Finn said patiently when he noticed her obvious appraisal of his physique.  
“OH! Sorry!” She turned her back to Finn as he took off the rest of his clothes.  
“So this witness is going to cause us….” Alicia never finished her sentence because she was pulled into the shower by a naked Finn.  
“Oh my god!”


End file.
